


Taking The Fall

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Femslash, Funny, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: A handball girls falling Sylvaina AU.





	Taking The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chronormu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronormu/gifts).



Jaina could feel her pulse in her ears as one of the larger of the field players from the opposing team thundered towards their goal. She didn't know who this was going to hurt more of the two of them - all she knew was she couldn't let her score. They couldn’t let them have another goal. 

The impact was a bit harder than she expected, though. Damn this girl was solid. And she felt herself going down even as she turned her head to check that she'd succeeded in blocking her. A grin plastered itself onto her face as it went high and wide but when she looked down at the softness she'd landed on it faded for a moment. 

Sylvanas chuckled low in her chest as she propped herself up on her elbows and caught the embarrassment in the blue eyes staring down at her. “Proudmoore, is it?” She asked as she glanced down at the hand that had landed squarely on her breast over her jersey. “Could've at least taken me out to dinner first.”

“Uh...yeah.” She responded quietly as the cacophony of applause and cheers from the audience faded into a low drone. “How'd you know my name?”

Sylvanas slid a hand up her arm and gripped her bicep as she began leaning upwards to they could stand. “Your jersey.” She responded with a crooked, cocky grin. “Maybe after the match. But we should probably get up for now, yeah?”

There was something about her attitude - the easiness of her smile - that made Jaina feel better and had her grinning just as broadly as she helped her stand, checking her over quickly for bruises out of instinct. “After the match then, Windrunner?” 

Sylvanas simply winked and the other woman rolled her eyes and turned to jog back up-field. But she hadn't even made it a step before she felt a rather gentle pat on her rear. “Sure thing.” 

She found herself slightly distracted at times for the rest of the match - though it seemed Windrunner was a good enough sport not to flirt with her when the ball was actually in play. For that, at least, she was thankful. When it was it was easy enough to get down to business. When it wasn't...it was just as easy to think about the way those muscles in her would-be opponents arms flexed beneath the silky blue material of her shirt. 

Despite having been the underdogs Jaina’s team just barely squeezed out a victory and she was caught up in the rush of pride and celebration with her teammates. But as they showered and cooled down her mind shifted unbidden back to the way it had felt to be between those strong thighs.

Jaina huffed and tugged her track pants on as a blush spread into her cheeks. What was she? In high school again? Fawning over some pretty girl across the classroom? She was a professional athlete, for God's sakes. And besides...the other woman was probably long gone. 

She realized as she shouldered the strap of her equipment bag she'd been showering for so long the locker room was empty. Which was why she jumped slightly when she was shocked turned the corner and bumped into the very object of her ridiculous, juvenile fantasies. 

Another chuckle. A hand on her shoulder pushing her back gently. “You've already had me on my back once tonight. No use shooting for two until I'm at least fed.” 

Perhaps the fantasies weren't so juvenile, after all…

“I'm sorry. I thought you'd be gone. I didn't really assume you were serious or anything.” 

“Didn't you?” Sylvanas responded with her brow furrowed as she reached for the smaller woman's back and slung it onto herself beside her own. 

Jaina’s smile was uncontrollable and mildly shy as she shrugged and started walking out of the venue beside her. 

Sylvanas looked down at her and softened somewhat. “Well...I was. What's your name?”

“I'm glad. And it's Jaina. Yours?”

“That's a gorgeous name. Sylvanas. Or Syl. Either one. Know anywhere good to eat? Obviously I'm not from around here…”

“We could always pick something up and head to my room...if that's not too forward. I think I've had enough of the limelight today.” Jaina glanced down at Sylvanas’s arm between them and ran the back of her fingers along it idly.

“I think I have, too. I'd much rather spend the rest of the evening getting to know you.”

  


<http://chronormie.tumblr.com/post/181271733643/this-is-ridiculous-but-i-dont-care-and-of-course>


End file.
